Chun Myung Hoon
Chun Myun Hoon, or better known as''' Noya,' is the master of the main protagonist of the Red Storm manhwa. It should be pointed out that Noya is not his real name. Rather, Noya (or Nosa) is simply an honorific that that emphasizes a person is a teacher/old man. Appearance Both before and after the time skip, he has thick fuzzy black hair and a constant disinterested look. He is dressed in white robes with a coat. Personality Noya is clearly a powerful and venerated figure. However, his immense abilities give him a self-assured confidence that borders at times on outright cockiness. He is generally apathetic, and constantly searches fora challenge that can excite him. His attitude towards his disciple, Yulian, is simultaneously harsh and affectionate. He expects much out of Yulian due to having mentored him for many years, and scolds him for being weak. Background Noya apparently comes from a different dimension and claims to be one of the most most powerful sages in that dimension. In his original dimension he seems to have led a religious sect as an influential leader, and currently his granddaughter holds his place. as seen when he went back to his own dimension briefly. Noya believes his journey is being guided by Buddha (or some heavenly force) and is repentence for a life of violence and bad karma. He came to the Red Desert by accident, initially thinking that he had reached Nirvana, before falling into the middle of the sands. He was found by protagonist Yulian Provoke, whom he decided to mentor after being welcomed into the Pareia Tribe and seeing Yulian's persistence. Story Noya comes from a dimension that may be our own. Early on in the story, when he first arrives in the desert where much of the early story takes place, he mentions having crossed the Gobi Desert (which exists in Asia) in a mere three days. '' After meeting Yulian seven days after he arrives in the dimension, Noya eventually agrees to take Yulian under him as a disciple.In a short time, Noya proves to be a merciless teacher, aggressively teaching the Young Glow how to breath, walk, and fight in very unique ways. He eventually instructs Yulian in the otherworldly techniques of the Heavenly Demon Aura, and leaves his disciple at a level much higher than most of the people in his realm. After less than a year of training, Noya sends Yulian into the Desert to train in the Monster Field for three years. When Yulian takes the Warrior Trials, Noya meets with the mysterious priestess who leads the Shire Tribe. After reading a great deal about the history of their world, and praying to his god, Noya decides to help her deal with the uprising of Ranoia, and the strangely chaotic interruptions to the trials that stem from some mysterious and powerful force. After eliminating everyone in the rebellion (except Ranoia himself) Noya proceeds to save Yulian from a dragon that interrupts the Seventh Trial.Though Noya sustains some injuries, he easily defeats the dragon, which had proven an impossible challenge for the Desert warriors, resisting it's ancient magic with a buddhist chant, and cutting it to pieces with his hands. Afterwards, he imparts a final few words of wisdom to after healing him Yulian and departs mysteriously. Under the guidance of the Shire priestess, Noya journeyed through a forested mountain region to reach the mysterious Tower of Pride and act as a judge to the off balanced realm. While traveling he is attacked by a group of bandits, and subjugates their group (and gradually more like them) in order to collect money, though his direction and purpose become fairly unclear from this point on. While resting in the forest he finds two well-dressed women under attack by a group of unnamed masked knights. Noya intervenes, but only to beat up and rob the masked assassins. Noya turns to leave, but the women demand help and though he is annoyed with their lack of respect, the girl seems to have a strange power. When she tells Noya she can help him, as she is going to the same place as he is, he decides to travel with her. They reach an unknown town, where the girl dismisses her nurse and the two then begin a journey to the Tower of Pride. Power and Abilities Noya is extremely powerful and can even split a mountain by seemingly tapping it with one hand. He is naturally resistant to injury and all his physical abilities seem to exist on the highest imaginable level. While Noya never seems to use explicit magic, he has no trouble manipulating his chi to control objects and even fly without effort. Noya is a master of the Heavenly Demon Arts, and the core technique of his great powe.r stems from the Heavenly Aura he can channel around himself. Noya has been shown releasing up to the 15th level of the Aura. When Noya batlles the Dragon in the Seventh Trial, he chants a Buddhist scripture while fighting and is easily able to shrug off extremely powerful chaos magic - though it is unknown if the chant aided his power, or was simply a prayer. He claims to be one of the most powerful figures in the dimension he comes from; with only four other people who he claimed to be on his level and kept things interesting for him. In Yulian's realm Noya has so far been almost completely unmatched by any entity - an no human has come anywhere close to his level aside from the Sword Collector. For some reason Noya has been selected by some sort of deity who refuses to let him die - instead transferring him among dimensions. This has effectively rendered him immortal. Discipline Equipment For Yulian Provoke Noya Stick.png|Noah's stick for discipline Noya Bat.png|Noah's bat for discipline Gallery Trivia Noya's Religion * Noya's religion is a confusing subject. He is supposedly a Taoist Immortal who was about to ascend to heavens (Oo-Hwa-Deung-Sun(우화등선Season 1, Chapter 2 author's note.) In Korean mythological literature, "Oo-wha-deling-sun" is the sprouting of wings from the human body, becoming an immortal spirit, and ultimately ascending to the heavens. In general, it's the idea of transcendence into a spirit higher than human body as in Taoism). But of course Noya ends up in the Red Desert on Yulian's World. *Noya has also been seen quoting one of the earliest buddhist sciptures Rhinoceros HornNoya is chanting Khaggavisana Sutta: A Rhinoceros. Season 4, Chapter 71., and talking with BuddhaNoya is seen praying to Buddha in Season 2, Chapter 40.. *Noya appears to have a sect on his home planet, his granddaughter has been leading the sect in his absence, place seems to be a temple, containing huge statue of BuddhaStatue of Buddha has been seen in Season 10, Chapter 190. and from what we have seen a Ba GuaBa Gua has been seen in Season 10, Chapter 199. (or Pa Kua, one of the eight trigrams used in Taoist cosmology). *Follower's of the sect are seen chanting Sanskrit mantra (particularly associated with the four-armed Shadakshari form of Avalokiteshvara)Followers seen chanting Om Mani Padme Hung in Season 10, Chapter 199. *Noya, while lecturing one of the bandits told him not to kill and asked him how he would face all that Karma, mentioning that if bandit doesn't heed him he will end up like Noya unable to die and keep on suffering.Noya lecturing the bandit Season 5, Chapter 85. *Given all of the above, one could assume the religion is Chinese Buddhism. Noya's World Given Noya's reference to Gobi DesertGobi Desert reference Season 1, Chapter 2. and his religious practices, it's safe to assume Noya is from Earth. Reference Category:Human Category:Male Characters